Cloak of Destiny
Cloak.png|The unevolved form. Cloak Stats.png|The unevolved Cloak Stats. Cloak of Destiny Stats.png|The Evolved form. Effects *CRIT BOOST: 30% - 50% more damage on CRIT attacks *100 - 200% Damage increase against stunned *EVOLVED 10 - 20% STUN chance on Tag-In Notes Cloak's damage increase against stunned works with: *Basic attacks *Special Attacks It doesn't work with: *Super Moves *Batgirl/Cassandra Cain's 25% current health damage on tag in *Damage over time effects *Aquaman/Prime's Atlantean Hero There is no way to know how Black Adam/Regime and Black Adam/Prime's passives work with the Cloak (as well as reflect damage), as a stunned opponent cannot trigger those effects. It is unconfirmed, but likely that the Cloak of Destiny's stun stacks multiplicatively with other sources of tag-in stun, such as the Fourth World Godly Helmet and Bane/Luchador's passive, as it is possible to see multiple 1 damage hits from the stuns. That means two sources of 20% tag in stun results in 36% stun chance on tag in, rather than 40%. Elseworld Flash's passive, when activated, will cause him to break free from stuns and allow him to react, but he is still counted as stunned for the purpose of the Cloak's damage amplification. A stun will wear off immediately after you stop using a basic combo or a special. If you hit the stunned character once with a basic attack and then use a special, the special's damage will not be boosted even if they are still unable to react yet. If you continue the basic combo, the whole combo will gain the damage boost, even if the stun was about to wear off (particularly of note if stunning with a character and utilizing the Cloak on another character while you need to wait a couple seconds before you can tag in), and even long ones like those of The Arkham Knight, with one exception: the boost will wear off mid-combo for The Flash/Metahuman's triple speed combos. Only the first two hits of Reverse Flash's "infinite combo" would be boosted, as the next hits are technically a new combo. Strategy The Cloak of Destiny is often regarded as the most powerful piece of gear ever released on Injustice Mobile. The damage increase against stunned opponents is simply huge, and it works with Batgirl's visual stun at the beginning of her special 1. Coupled with her own crit boost gear and Batgirl/Cassandra Cain's high base damage allows her to deal truly ridiculous amounts of damage (although her own passive will negate the tag-in stun, giving her opponent a moment to react). It works well with any character who can stun, but particularly those who can stun very often and have unblockable stuns, such as Luchador Bane or Batgirl/Arkham Knight. Using a strong special 2 to knock out the previous character can often protect you against the incoming stun as you are invulnerable during the special's animation. Green Lantern/Red Son offers all Red Sons immunity to stun (although Batgirl's stun will still work) and crits, making him very strong against the Cloak of Destiny. Aquaman/Regime's Super Move can drain all power from tagged-out opponents, reducing the Cloak's threat. The Cloak of Destiny is the first piece of gear to offer non-character-specific crit boost. If Batman/Batman Ninja is equipped with the Cloak of Destiny, it can potentially allow his SP2 to inflict over 1 MILLION DAMAGE!! Fusing Trivia *In the comics, the Cloak of Destiny is the cloak usually worn by Doctor Fate. Category:Cards Category:Gear Category:5 Star Gear Category:Crit Boost Category:Stun Category:Tag effect Category:Online season rewards